The internet is a wonderful place
by sweetcryaotic
Summary: Town of Salem game with a relationship amist, maybe two. RedRosserxMagna Worldeater08xAli9719 One shot


**A/N hey guys whats up, ok so this is a short one for my friends who are amazing but I decided this needed to exist. **

**Before anyone comments I am going by people on stream and what they have said in World's stream. Sorry if this comes slightly offensive if you don't like the idea but hey its fanfiction...**

**Thank you magna, RedRosser and Lukas for the idea XD and sorry XD**

**For those who know me, this is not real, as much as I love sweet, I don't think it would ever work, or what my friends would say...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rossers POV<strong>

I sat staring at the screen, waiting for skype to load, hoping praying that Magna would be on, that they could just talk and be themselves; maybe play a bit of town of salem, I didn't mind just as long as Magna was happy. I sighed and checked his screen. To my upmost delight he saw that Magna, World and Ali were on. Grinning, I added his friends to a skype call and sent a message. _Anyone wanna play a game?_

Straight away Magna responded, _Yeah, why not, a bit of town of Salem? Lets not stream it, just play for the sakes of playing_. I grinned and booted up the call welcoming Ali and Magna, soon enough they were playing town of Salem, it was the first night and I knew who Magna was and decided to check to see who visited him, there was a breif pause, and then a small voice echoed into the chat

"Hey, guys is anyone on? Please say someone is on this chat." The Swedish accent ran clear through the silent chat, looking up in concern I glanced at his skype and saw that World had indeed joined the call.

"What's up dude? You should of said that you were gonna be mate, we could of added you on the game" I trailed off, "Are you ok mate?"

He heard a shaky laugh, one that sounded completely of nerves, "Yeah, I'm fine, I was gonna private call you guys but you beat me to it, hey Ali?"

I looked back at his skype and saw that Ali was on just not talking for the whole time, slowly Ali began to speak, "Yo Sweet, what's up, are you ok?" Concern echoed my own thoughts "What's going on Sweet?"

There was a brief silence then a sigh "Yeah, can I quickly private skype you for a min?" World muttered

I grinned "OK guys, we get the idea, just leave me and magna out of this, we aren't recording, and what you say to one we can all hear" I joked.

He heard a soft laugh "Yeah guys don't worry about us we will just kill Ali in the game and then we can all play." Magna laughed.

"What are the names of the guys on the TOS game guys, is there anything wierd?" World's voice rang clear and urgent.

Without thinking too much I jumped back onto the game and saw that both Magna and Ali were apologising for being afk, then he checked the names, they all seemed normal except two. MagnaxRosser and AlixWorld. He gave a tiny laugh "I think I found it"

Ali gave a short gasp and then sighed, "ah yeah, I see it now. What's upsetting you about it sweet, and I didn't think you were in the game"

Sweet and Magna laughed "Yeah, I set up another account so I can play undetected I used it against you today but I'll add you in a bit, Magna knew it, I was trying to set something off." World grinned.

I gave a small laugh "That's cute, but who are you though, and I think Lukas and Hlias found us, but minus that..."

Ali spluttered "Yeah I think so, only Hlias and Lukas would say something like that" Magna snorted "Don't worry Sweet, it's only the fans."

World smiled "Yeah well I think its time for some fan service"

**World's POV**

I grinned at the screen, slightly nervous at the request I was about to propose, I had liked Ali for a while now and I knew that she would be confused for a bit. "Ali" I started, words beginning to fail me "I've liked you for ages, since I met you on the first game of TOS, you and Hlias joined on the same game, but I love chilling with you and I want to mean more to you than just a good friend."

Ali gave a small gasp, then gave a small sweet laugh "Sweet, you are one of my closest friends your my BIFF, my mentor and a really good friend of mine, whats the question?"

I grinned remembering the conversation about us being BIFFs took a deep breath and smiled "switch your webcam on Ali, I will as well." With slight nerves, I saw that Ali had switched her camera on with slight apprihension in her eyes, I quietly switched his on "Ali" I muttered.

"Yo" Ali grinned

"I know this may seemed rushed, and we leave countries apart, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, feeling adrinaline running through my veins, shyly looking into my webcam and skype I saw that Ali's hands were covering her mouth, tears were pouring down her face.

"Sweet, hunny, I. I. I...I dunno what to say, so I'll say...Yes" Ali grinned.

Magna and Rosser both started wolf whistling and clapping as we both grinned at each other. Then I heard a quiet laugh.

"Well, well, well, Ali and Sweet how cute; I really should of recorded this to put on youtube, the fans would be so happy" Magna laughed

I joined in, unable to portray my emotions, then I heard a scream, in shock I heard the confusion. "Sweetie?" I asked "Whats wrong?"

I heard a tiny sigh "Oh, nothing, I just got killed in Town of Salem, everyone else was already dead I was the last person that wasn't mafia"She grinned "That death was worth it though"

I smiled "Thank goodness, I thought you were hurt."

**Magna's POV**

World smiled, "Thank goodness I thought you were hurt"

I watched as Ali and World pulled faces into the webcam "Ok you two lovebirds" I joked "Stop showing off, cause me and Rosser will get lonely if you don't"

They grinned and switched their webcams off. There was a few seconds of silence that Ali muttered "Ok, I got to go in an hour, my parents were yelling at me yesturday, and I'm not up for that again, so can we do one maybe two more rounds?"

"yeah sure" was the overwhelming response.

Rosser coughed and attempted to speak but words failed him, however he attempted to start again "hey Magna, I've been thinking"

Ali laughed "Uh oh, that's never good, if we arent careful Tiki will get jealous"

The room went silent, I quietly said "Me and Tiki, we split"

Ali froze, "naw hun im so sorry, are you ok, I didn't know, I'm so sorry..." She trailed off

I gave a sad smile, "Don't worry about it Ali, please"

Rosser whispered "I was thinking" His voice grew steadily louder "Magna, I've only known you for a few weeks, I dunno if you like me I dunno if you even like men" He trailed off...

**Ali's POV**

I felt so bad I didn't pay attention till I heard Rosser quietly say "Magna, can we try being us?" His Irish accent coming strongly through

"Sure, why not" came the quiet response

Me and Sweet started to clap and cheer and then I looked back to my skype, slowly one by one the weebcams were turning on, switching mine on, I saw that everyone's faces were flushed pure red and then I knew. It was going to be another night that I sat out of most of the entertainment. Sighing I quickly spoke "Yo, guys, I have to go now, sorry. I glanced at the boys "Listen here lovebirds" I joked "Leave room for me and sweet together ok? Can we discuss more tomorrow guys, and by the way, congratulations."

With a sinking heart, I logged off my laptop and lay on my bed wondering what they were discussing behind my back.

**Rossers POV**

I grinned at Magna, face flushed pure red and watched as Ali disappeared from the call, pulling a slight face I turned to World who was looking tired. "Hey mate are you ok?" I checked

"yeah, kinda tired..."World finished

"OK, you can go now your girlfriend left" I grinned

"Actually guys, I have a question as most of you live in England, and I know have a relationship there, I was wondering about moving over, could one of you guys support me for a while?" World pleaded.

"Yeah I can" Magna smiled.

"we all better go now, or else, we are going to end up being married to each other before the night is out" I grinned.

"You never know, but ok" Came the response.

I knew it was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it was a long one, sorry guys, but I enjoyed it...**

**Like I said it is just fanfic not true etc etc etc.**

**Later guys **


End file.
